L'auteure aime dire n'importe quoi
by Youni
Summary: Fiction sur le catch *Wrestling*. Gros délire, à vos risques et périls. Slash avec notre ami CM Punk accompagné de Miz et Morrison.


**Fandom :** Wrestling

**Disclaimer** : Les hommes que je cite ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

**Rating** : Je vous préviens, il y a des insultes, des trucs pas beaux à voir et surtout il y a une tentative d'humour. (oui je sais ça fait peur)

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le catch, donc on va dire que c'est juste pour se marrer.

Juste après le match CM Punk VS The Miz VS John Morrison, dont Punk est sortit vainqueur.

**L'auteure aime dire n'importe quoi.**

* * *

CM Punk se trouvait dans sa loge, il s'y était engouffré après son combat. Le match n'avait pas été facile avec ces deux nigauds qui s'étaient mis ensemble pour le frapper, bon en même temps ça ne l'étonnait pas puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux champions du monde en équipe. Mais il avait gagné et c'était le plus important pour lui.

Punk avait pris une douche et il s'était habillé ( POURKOUAAA ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU T'HABILLES ?) il avait mit un beau jean bleu foncé, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir moulant (encore heureux).

Le beau brun sortit de sa loge et s'apprêta à partir pour aller je ne sais où. Bah oui, je sais pas où il va moi...bon on a qu'à dire qu'il va à l'hôtel avec moi. Quoi ? Ça vous plaît pas ? Pfff jamais contentes.

Mais de toute façon, il ne partira pas tout de suite car quelqu'un l'a intercepté !

Eh oui ! Le beau, le sexy, le grand, John Morrison était là.

"Alors Punky, on fuit ?" Morrison se rapprochait de Punk, accompagné par The Miz qui soit dit en passant je trouve super sexy et très classe avec son chapeau, mais ne nous attardons pas sur les goûts douteux de l'auteure sinon elle pourrait en faire un roman.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Punk de sa belle voix.

"Tu es partit bien vite après notre match, tu avais peur, Punk ?" continua Morrison.

"De vous ? Ne me fais pas rire !" lança ironiquement le beau mâle.

"Alors explique ton départ précipité."

"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre."

"Tu ne devrais pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, Punky et arrête de te la péter !" reprit John.

Sur ces mots, Punk éclata de rire. (Alalah qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il rit, rectification, il est toujours aussi beau.)

"Tu t'es déjà regardé dans la glace ? Ce n'est pas moi qui joue le mec « Je suis le plus beau mec du monde, regardez moi ! » à chaque fois qu'il arrive sur le ring. Alors ta réplique, tu peux te la garder."

The Miz fit un pas en avant voulant faire quelque chose (mais quoi ?) cependant Punk fut plus rapide.

"Si tu t'approches, je te détruis la merde qui te sert de gueule !" dit-il méchamment. (bah oui, il est viril mon Punky).

Effrayé, The Miz recula sous le sourire moqueur du superbe homme viril.

Cependant, Morrison accola Punk au mur et mis sa main juste à côté de sa tête.

"Mais dis moi Punky, où est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? Voir une de tes putes ?" demanda l'homme qui se croit le plus beau.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de pute, Morrison !"

"Ah oui, j'oubliais, s'est toi la pute !"

"Quoi ?" Le Straight Edge restait quelque peut déconcerté par l'affirmation du playboy.

"Oh allez, Punk, tout le monde le sait !"

"Tout le monde sait quoi ?"

"Que tu vas dans des bars pour donner ton corps à des hommes !" dit-il sournoisement.

"Mais...mais non !" Punk restait éberlué par ces mensonges.

"Je veux bien payer le prix fort si c'est avec toi, tu es tout à fait mon style !" dit le brun en embrassant Punk par surprise.

Punk se rendit compte qu'on lui pilonnait la bouche que quelques secondes plus tard (un peu long à la détente le petiot), il entreprit d'écarter la sangsue en la repoussant violemment ce qui fit tomber la dite sangsue au sol.

"Je ne suis pas à vendre !" hurla furieux CM.

"Oh tu es sûr ? Même pas pour une nuit ?" demanda Morrison en se relevant sensuellement.

"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! De plus ce n'est pas moi qui me faufile dans les loges des catcheurs pour faire je ne sais quoi !" lança Punky.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles." fit-il calmement.

"Ah oui ? Et les cris dans la loge de Miz hier, c'était quoi ?" dit sèchement le brun.

The Miz rougit, alors que Morrison resta stoïque comme si ça lui arrivait souvent qu'on lui dise ça. Finalement il prit un petit sourire moqueur et supérieur.

"Ohh, tu es jaloux Punky, je peux me rattraper si tu veux !" fit-il en dégageant une telle tension sexuelle que...que rien du tout en fait ...

"Je n'en ai pas du tout envie, je..."

Morrison, choisit ce moment là pour sauter sur Punk, ne le laissant pas continuer sa phrase ni même avoir le temps de protester de cette soudaine attaque. The Miz attrapa Punk par derrière et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos. Morrison se jeta alors sur les lèvres du Straight Edge, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le souffle chaud de Miz dans son cou, l'effrayait, mais la main de Morry qui descendait vers son bas ventre le terrifiait. Il se débattit tant bien que mal et réussit à se dégager de la bouche de la sangsue.

"Arrêtez ! Noonnnn !"

Ses protestations furent vite étouffer par la langue de Morrison qui se fourra dans sa bouche. (ça me fait penser à du chocolat le verbe "fourrer"...j'ai faim !)

Punk décida de prier pour que l'auteure arrête de lui faire subir tout plein de tourments qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout marrant, (mais moi je trouve ça drôle) Punk décida alors d'accepter de signer un autographe à l'auteure pour qu'elle lui foute la paix (Bon d'accord j'accepte, tope là mon vieux)...ne voyant aucune main frapper dans la sienne, l'auteure de rendit compte dans sa grande niaiserie que Punk ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, elle décida donc d'envoyer quelqu'un à la rescousse de son chouchou.

Mais qu'elle fut la surprise des lecteurs (oui, oui, vous êtes étonnés !) lorsqu'ils virent un catcheur exceptionnel arriver.

Le célèbre **Matt Hardy ! **

Matt Hardy courrait vers les trois hommes, une batte à la main, la bave aux lèvres et des yeux de dément.

Ce spectacle ô combien terrifiant, fit peur à nos deux imbéciles qui fuirent encore plus rapidement que mon Prof de Math devant un dentifrice.

Lachant sa batte, Matt s'approcha doucement de CM Punk, celui-ci était encore terrifié des très récents événements et son frêle corps tremblait.

L'auteure se décidait à le réchauffer à sa façon, mais c'est sans compter que Matt veillait et qu'il la repoussa lui aussi à sa façon.

Veillez excuser, cette interruption mais l'auteure a perdu connaissance, après s'être lâchement fait attaquer par un poing ! Pour vous faire patientez nous vous proposons un petite chanson « MOI ! MOI JE VEUX ! JE VEUX UNE SODO, UNE SODOMISATION ! lalilulala !»

Lorsque l'auteure se réveilla, elle poussa un cri de frustration.

L'ainé des Hardy avait pris Punk dans ses bras musclés et lui soufflait des mots doux.

Punk avait l'air d'aimer ça, vu le magnifique sourire qu'il faisait.

Matty donna ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Punky puis il le souleva telle une mariée et ils partirent dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Bizarrement, au lieu de vouloir reprendre SON Punk, l'auteure se contenta de sourire devant la vue de ce magnifique couple.

Ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensa, car l'auteure est rancunière, TRÈS rancunière.

Matt n'était pas au bout de ses peines. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !


End file.
